This invention relates to fastener delivery systems, and more particularly to a manifold arrangement therefor.
Considerable assembly time may be saved by utilizing automatic delivery of fasteners to multispindle machines for assembly where multiple fasteners, such as bolts or screws, are required. Machines which perform this function and deliver fasteners are often called "feeder machines". These machines typically have multiple escapements or bolt meters that select the individual fasteners for transport. These escapements are particularly susceptible to breakdown since they are comprised of numerous fast-moving parts, and handle fasteners which are often not consistent in size and shape. Thus, the ability to quickly and efficiently repair these escapements is vitally important.
Heretofore, industry practice has been to individually mount escapements. This arrangement reduces replacement inventory by allowing for escapements which are identical in shape and design. However, this method is cumbersome and results in additional holding structure. Additionally, multiple bolts need to be removed for disassembly.
It has been the practice of some competitors in the industry, most particularly Air Way Automation, Inc. of Grayling, Mich., to utilize a type of piggy-back design, with multiple escapements mounted on tie rods in series. This design, however, suffers from a multitude of problems. For example, when one of the escapements fails, or otherwise requires maintenance, the whole escapement assembly must often be disassembled to repair the single escapement. Thus the associated feeder machine necessarily must be shut down for a period of time to allow for this type of time consuming repair. This includes disconnecting and re-connecting all associated pressure lines. Also, the escapement assembly tends to be difficult to re-assemble given the multitude of "O"-rings which seal the air flow between the various escapements. Further, these "O"-rings tend to be easily misplaced, or knocked out of position. Also, extra care must be taken to uniformly tighten the tie rods with proper and balanced tension to prevent air leaks between the escapement, and other related mechanical problems. Further, the repair and reassembly of the escapement assembly typically must be performed off-site from the machines. This leads to additional problems of wasted time, wasted space, and related inefficiencies.